Modding
Note 1 - The wiki is not affiliated with these websites or any programs mentioned. They are a third party, and we don't have control over them. Use at your own risk! Note 2 - All of the software mentioned on this page and listed in this section is available for free. Since Yandere Simulator is made in Unity, it can be modded. There are various types of modding: Students.json Modding By modding the game's Students.json file, you can edit the game's students in a variety of ways. You can see all info here: Modding/JSON Files. Topics.json Modding By modding the game's Topics.JSON file, you can edit the students' opinions on different conversational topics. You can see all info here: Modding: Topics.json. Cutscene Commands Modding (Pose mod) Cutscene commands give a whole new world of modding. With them, you can change student textures without replacing any textures, give otherwise unusable hairstyles to students, and much more. You can see all of the information here: Modding/Cutscene Commands. DLL\Source code Modding By modding the game's Assembly-UnityScript.dll or Assembly-CSharp.dll file, you can do all sorts of things, like edit the students' additional info, make new hair and eye colours for students and etc. You can see all the information here: Modding/Assembly-UnityScript.dll. Pikachuk Modding Engine PME engine allows mods to replace the entire school, entire characters models and more, you can get more informations here: Modding/Pikachuk Modding Enging. Replacing Complete Characters 3D models You can replace character models using this PME tutorial, all the links are in the description. Other moddingmethods: Unity5 builds Modding tutorials for all builds after July 2017! Texture modding Texture modding allows you to edit the textures of the uniforms, school environment, stockings, hairstyles and so on. You will need Unity Assets Bundle Extractor (UABE) - Mediafire link. Unity Studio - GitHub link Tutorial # Open Unity Studio. # Go to "File/Load Folder". # Load your "YandereSimulator_Data" folder and wait for it to index. # Go to the "Asset List" tab. # Search for the texture you want. Click on it once to select it. # Right click and hit "Show original file". It will open File Explorer and automatically select the file where that texture is located. You'll need that later! # Go to "Export/Selected Assets". Select a folder. # Go to that folder and to its generated subfolder (It will be called Texture2D). # Open UABE # Go to File/Open. Select your .asset file from 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. (If you used Unity Studio, open the one from step 6!) # Go to View/Search by name # Find the texture you need. # Check the type and make sure it's 'Texture2D'. # Click on it once to select it. # Go to "Plugins/Export to png". Choose a folder and export it. # Once you're done editing it, go back to UABE and make sure your texture is still selected. # Go to "Plugins/Edit/Load". Switch 'TGA' to 'PNG' at the bottom. Select your edited texture and press OK. # Go to "File/Save" and choose the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. Name the file something like 'EDITsharedassets8.assets', NOT 'sharedassets8.assets' or it WILL NOT WORK. # Go to the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder and move the original asset somewhere else. Rename your file to something like 'sharedassets8.assets' but with your asset number. # Test the game to make sure it worked! olusolko Says: "What if I don't get it? I mean, UABE doesn't work for me.." Meshes (3D models) Editing You will need Unity Assets Bundle Extractor (UABE) - Mediafire link. Unity Studio - GitHub link Unity3D 5.6.5 personal edition - Link Tutorial If you're using Unity Studio as well: # Open Unity Studio. # Go to "File/Load Folder". # Load your "YandereSimulator_Data" folder and wait for it to index. # Go to the "Asset List" tab. # Search for the mesh you want. Click on it once to select it. # Right click and hit "Show original file". It will open File # Explorer and automatically select the file where that mesh is located. You'll need that later! # Go to "Export/Selected Assets". Select a folder. # Go to that folder and to its generated subfolder (It will be called Mesh). # Go to the next section below! If you're using both/just UABE: (If you're using both, skip steps 6 and 7.) # Open UABE. # Go to "File/Open". Select your .asset file from 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. (If you used Unity Studio, open the one from step 6!) # Go to View/Search by name # Find the mesh you need. # Check the type and make sure it's 'Mesh'. # Click on it once to select it. # Go to "Plugins/Export to obj". Choose a folder and export it. # Once you're done editing it, open up Unity 5.6.5. # Create a new project and let it load. Go to "Assets/Import New Asset...". Select your mesh and import it. # Down at the bottom, under assets, your model should show up. # Click it once and drag it to the empty world in the middle of the screen. # Go to "File/Build Settings...". Make sure the Platform is 'PC, # Mac & Linux Standalone'. Check the box that says 'Development Build'. Click the button that says 'Add Open Scenes'. # Click the build button, choose a folder to export it to, and wait for it to build. # Open another window of UABE. Go to "File/Open". Go to the folder # you exported your project to and then into the folder editing in '_Data. Select sharedassets0.asset and open it. # Find your model. Depending on what you named it, it could be # anything, or it could be called Default. Go to "Export Raw" and choose a folder to export to. Close that window of UABE. # Go back to your window of UABE and find the mesh you want to # replace. Go to "Import Raw" and choose that raw data you just exported. Make sure to change the texture to your model's texture as well! # Go to "File/Save" and choose the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. # Name the file something like 'EDITsharedassets8.assets', NOT 'sharedassets8.assets' or it WILL NOT WORK. # Go to the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder and move the original # asset somewhere else. Rename your file to something like 'sharedassets8.assets' but with your asset number. # Test the game to make sure it worked! Audio Modding You will need * .wav files of the music you want to add. You can ONLY use .wav , otherwise it WILL NOT WORK. * Unity 5.6.5 (DL Link) * Unity Asset Bundle Extractor (DL Link) For a video tutorial, use this video. It's for 7 Days to Die,but it can also be used with Yandere Simulator. Tutorial # First, rename your .wav files so that they're the same as the files you're replacing (For example, if you're changing the Main Menu music, rename it to MainMenuCute.wav). # Launch Unity and create a new project. Name it whatever you want. # Delete the directional light and main camera. # Drag your .wav files into the assets folder on the bottom half of the screen, and then drag them into the scene. # Go to File > Build Settings, select "Development Build", and click "Build." Name the file whatever you like. Wait for it to build. # Open the folder you just created. There should be a subfolder titled "yourfilename_Data." There will be two files: sharedassets0.assets and sharedassets0.resource. You will need these later to make a dump file for the music. # Open Unity Asset Bundle Extractor, and open sharedassets0.assets using the program. # Once it's loaded, you should see your music files as AudioClips. Click on the AudioClip files and select "Export Dump" on the right side of the screen. Export them to whatever folder you like # Open the folder where you just exported the dump files and rename them the same name as your .wav file. (Ex. MainMenuCute.txt) # Go back to yourfilename_Data. Rename sharedassets0.resource whatever you'd like (I typically keep it the same name as the .wav file, such as MainMenuCute.resource). # Open each dump file in notepad. Where it says "sharedassets0.resource", change it to whatever you just renamed it as. Save each file. # Copy your .resource file and paste it into YandereSimulator_Data. # Open Unity Asset Bundle Extractor again. Open the sharedassets.assets folder that contains the sound you want to change. Find the AudioClip, then select "Import Dump" on the right side of the screen and select the dump file you want to use. # Go to File > Save, and save the sharedassets.assets file to YandereSimulator_Data. Name it something like EDITsharedassets8.assets but with your asset number. Do NOT name it sharedassets8.assets, or else it will not work. # Go to YandereSimulator_Data and move the original sharedassets.assets file somewhere else. Rename your edited file to something like "sharedassets8.assets", but with your asset number. # Run the game. Your custom sound should play! Animation Modding You will need: Unity Assets Bundle Extractor (UABE) - Mediafire link. For a video, you can see this video tutorial: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93AnOlZaSjM&t=65s Tutorial # Open UABE. # Click on File>Open # Select the recources.assets file. # Choose the animation you who add (For example: idle_01) # Click on "Export Dump". # Save the Dump file. # Close UABE. # Open the dump file. # Replace the the name of the animation on "1 string m_Name: (Name of the animation)" by animation you who replace with this. (For example: "idle_01" to "f02_idleShort_00".) # Save the dump file. # Open UABE again. # Click on File>Open # Select the recources.assets file. # Select the animation you who replace (For example: f02_idleShort_00) # Click on "Export Dump". # Save the Dump file. # Now go back to the animation you who replace. # Click on "Import dump". # Import the dump file that you replaced the name. # Click on File>Save. (Dont save it in YandereSimulator_data!!!) # Wait it to save. # Drag the recources.assets to YandereSimulator_data. # Open the game to make sure it worked. ''Other modding'methods: Unity4 builds'' Modding tutorials for all builds before July 2017! Texts Modding You can modify all the game texts with Pikachuk's "Yandere Text Editor" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpaMrbv6Jyw File Contents Texture Modding This kind of modding is used by those who want to make custom hair colors, uniforms or such. In order to mod the game's assets using this method, you will need the Unity Asset Editor program. # Open Unity Asset Editor. (If you do not have UAE yet, the download link is here.) # Select the sharedassets files of the Data folder desired.(Look to list of sharedassets for the desired texture location). # Choose the file you want and export it. If it is a texture that you want to edit, this is what the file MUST look like when you export it. To export, Right-Click the name of the texture file and hit 'Export': If you do '''NOT '''see any files that are type 'Texture', reopen UAE and the sharedassets file and try again. # Edit the texture(s) as you want (You need an image editing program that has DDS support. Paint.NET supports DDS, but be sure to set Mipmapping to auto while saving your image or it will not upload correctly.) # After editing them, save them and import them in the UAE to replace the old texture. Make sure that you saved the texture to the same name as the old texture before uploading. # Save all the changes and play the game.The textures you edited will appear in-game. # IF YOUR TEXTURE DOES NOT UPLOAD PROPERLY AFTER BEING EDITED MAKE SURE THAT IT IS BOTH MIPMAPPED FROM THE EDITING PROGRAM /AND/ THAT THE OPTIONS CHOSEN FOR THE TEXTURE MATCH THE REQUIRED PROGRAMMING FOR THE GAME. Most opaque textures use a format called "DXT1" while most transparent and translucent textures use a format called "DXT5." You can change the format while saving your edit. Make sure it matches up to the format that the game requires. '''WARNING: If UAE keeps crashing when you try to load a texture, do this: ''Go into the Texture Plugins folder in the UAE files, and then go into the NODX file, it'll contain Texture.dll. Copy the file and go into the Plugins folder. Enter the Default folder and paste it.'' Tutorial (Separate Program) # Open Unity Asset Explorer (download it here.) # Click the 'Open Assets-file' button # Open the .assets file that contains the textures you want to edit. # Use the search bar located below the list of files to find the texture you want. # Right click on the file you want to edit. # Select 'Extract This File'. # Find the place where it exported your files. (Trust me. I had to find mine.) # Edit the texture(s) as you want (You need an image editing program that has DDS support. Paint.NET supports DDS, but be sure to set Mipmapping to auto while saving your image or it will not upload correctly.) # Save the file in the folder where the original was exported, making sure the name is the same. Replace the old one. # Go back to UAE and right click on the file you just edited. # Select 'Import This File From DDS'. # Click the button that says 'Save As Assets-file' and save over the old file. Texture List This is a list of what is contained in each of the sharedassets files texture wise. Texture Modding Examples Here are some examples of custom-made textures: Custom Hair Textures.png |An example of changing the hair colors from their originally listed colors via textures and combination JSON file. (ex. Changing the texture for Saki's CyanHair from the color cyan to green without changing the name of the texture, then listing the color "Cyan" in the JSON file for hair color and getting the changed color from the file texture you altered.) Ronshaku Custom Uniform Example.png |Ronshaku's skin color, stockings, and hair textures changed to user's preference via Textures. Custom Oka Uniform.png |An example of Oka Ruto with a custom-made uniform texture by Oka-Senpai. Custom Club Leader.JPG |An example of the Placeholder Club Leader with custom-made textures. Custom Textures.JPG |An example of custom-made textures for the Cooking Club room. Blood.PNG|You can change the blood and weapon in the textures. Meshes (3D models) Editing *Note: The reference for this tutorial was by Pikachuk on YouTube (specifically this video), but it's in French. I did my best to translate it; edits from more experienced modelers and modders are welcome!* Hello! I'm Flower-kun. I saw that a lot of people were requesting something like this, so I decided to provide! THIS DOES NOT WORK WITH .pmx FILES, ONLY .pmd FILES!!!!! ...or .obj files, y'know. You will need: * The Newest 5.0 Version of Unity * Unity Assets Bundle Extractor (UAEBE) * Unity Studio (Optional; it may help you find your mesh since you can see image previews) * 3DS Max by Autodesk (3 years free trial for students) * 3DS Max PMD Plugin (If using MMD Hairs) * Blender PMD Plugin (If you can't get 3DS Max; not covered in this tutorial) * Character Skeleton Model (To resize the hair models to fit) Alright! Let's get started! For this tutorial, I'm going to replace the Miku hair with this custom model (It is indeed an MMD hair model!) So let's get started! Tutorial # Open the character model skeleton in 3DS Max. # Run the PMD import script by selecting 'Run Script' in the Scripts menu (in the top bar). # Import your hair, making sure to uncheck every box except for 'Model' and 'Physics'. # Resize and move your hair until it's on the model the way you want. # Delete the character skeleton and save the hair as a .obj file. # Open up Unity and create a new project. # Select the 'Assets' button at the top and choose 'Import New Asset'. # Choose your .obj that you just made. It should show up as an asset. # Drag the bottom picture of the model to the grid to import it to a scene. # Go into file and select 'Build Settings'. # Select 'Add Current' and save your scene. # Click 'Build'. # Wait for it to build. # Go to where you saved your game. You should see a YourBuildName_assets folder that contains sharedassets0.assets. # Open up sharedassets0.assets with Unity Assets Bundle Extractor. # Find your mesh (Mine was named default, because I forgot to name the model - oops!). # Right click and select 'Export'. Save the .data file. # Open up the sharedassets in Yandere Simulator that contains the hair you want to replace (mine is in sharedassets9). # Press Export Raw. Export to wherever you want and give any name. Then press Import Raw, select your mesh, and press OK. # Find the texture of the mesh you replaced (there's a search function). # Press Plugins/Edit/Load and select your texture, then press OK. # Follow the texture replacing tutorial above. # Go to File/Save, add the extension ".assets" and rename the file to something like "EDITsharedassets8.assets". You MUST save the file as something else; the game will not work right if you don't. # Go to your "YandereSimulator_Data" folder where your modded file is located. Move the original .assets file so you have a backup in case something goes wrong. Rename your modded .assets file to the original file's name. # Open up the game and scroll through Yan-chan's hairstyles - you should find your hair! (My game crashed because I have a bad computer, so sorry there's no pictures...) # Alternatively, you could use the Pose Mod to put you models in the game like the fake Kizana hair - a tutorial for this is coming soon, probably on the Pose Mod commands page. You can use this to replace virtually any object, I was just showing how to replace a hair model. Anyways, have fun modding! ~Danny Animation Modding Hello! I'm An Kawaii Potato :3.I noticed that a lot o people were asking for a tutorial for changing animation so here we go You will need: UAE: https://7daystodie.com/forums/showthread.php?5030-Grim-s-Unity-Asset-Editor Tutorial 1- Open UAE and go to your yan sim folder 2-open sharedassets 8 or 10 for older version or 8 and 9 for newer version 3-scroll down through the files till you find the files with f02 in the start 4-choose one and save it on a place you can easily find it 5-choose another animation save it and replace it with the one you choose before *Note: To make Yandere-Chan Play Students Animation, please use pose mod ! Thank you. Yandere Mod Loader Warning: It's bad english because it's written by a french. Fix me if you see mistake. Yandere Mod Loader is a beta tool for loading mod into Yandere Simulator. It allows the possibility to load multiple at once. Firstly, you need to know programming in .NET language like C# or VB.NET. Download: * An IDE like Visual Studio * Latest Yandere Simulator (Use Mediafire, it's the fastest link for download) * Latest Yandere Loader Creating the base of the mod Open your IDE and create new project "Library". Its name will be the ID of the mod. Create a class named "ID_installer" (Example: GuyMod_installer). In the class add a static method "Install". Extract Yandere Simulator and Yandere Loader into the generation folder of your project (by default: "%UserProfile%\source\repos\projectName\bin\Debug\"). Add in project references all of dll of YandereSimulator_Data\Managed (except mscorlib.dll and all library which starts by System). Back on Visual Studio, in Install() method, you'll put instructions for install mod. Example: new GameObject("GuyMod").AddComponent(); DontDestroyOnLoad(); If you write this code, the compiler throws an error. You need to add " : MonoBehaviour" just after the "class GuyMod_installer". The base of the mod is almost finished. Create new JSON file named modpkg.json. Put: { "id":"GuyMod", "name":"Guy Mod", "version":"1.0" } In properties, set Copy to output directory to true or Always Copy (depending the version). In project properties, set the Generation folder to /bin/Debug/mods/GuyMod Generate and the mod will appears on the list in-game ! For add code in each update and in start of game, simply check the methods of MonoBehaviour (Unity) Change student routine You need the base of your mod. Create update method: void Update() { } Into the function, add a foreach iterator and a if statement for selecting the student. Example: The student is Budo Masuta. His student id is #21. I want to move his position at 3 PM. (15 hours in 24h format (+ 12)) void Update() { foreach (var student in FindObjectsOfType()) { if ((student.ID 21) && (FindObjectOfType().HourTime 15f)) { student.CurrentDestination.position = new Vector3(0, 0, 0); student.CurrentDestination.rotation = new Quaternion(0, 0, 0, 0); } } } TIP: For getting position and rotation, you can use the pose mod and enable the label in advanced options. Extra Modding Methods Modding methods with not enough documentation to be standalone. See all here: Modding: Other Methods.Category:Important Pages Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Modding Category:Tutorials